Somebody to love
by michybella12
Summary: Rachel is 15 and her sister it her legeal gardain they move to lima Ohio followed Rachel life as she expereinces love heartbreak and accidents
1. Chapter 1

Somebody to love

Chapter 1:

"Jayden did we have to move here to Lima Ohio why couldn't we stay in new york were all my friends my boyfriend were" 15 year old Rachel Michelle Berry said to her guardian and older sister 24 year old, Jayden Maria Berry. Jayden looked over to the passgenr seat were her little sister was sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest and her ar wrapped around them. Jayden reached over a rubbed her sister knee as she keep her eyes on the road

"im sorry Rachel I had to take this job it give us a better life look what their giving us. There giving us a house the money good and it a nice community and the high school is a very good one and I promise when were settle and started work and school. I will buy a ticket for Kyle and Kylie and fly them down here for a weekend to see you ok"Jayden said turning to look at her sister quickly who had tears falling down her face

"fine but I'm still mad" Rachel said as she grabbed her ipod turning it full blast putting the earphone in her ears and looking out the window

This was Rachel Berry life. When she was born her mom died after giving birth to Rachel. Then when she turned 9 her dad died in a plane crash putting her into the custody of her older sister who was only 18 at the time. Jayden had just finished high school and was starting collage to be lawyer now 7 years later they here they moving to lima Ohio for Jayden new job. Back home in new york Rachel had a boyfriend his name was Kyle Jones he was 16 and junior in high school they been toghter fro 2 year. It was hard to leave him and she was pissed at her sister not just for that but for making her leave her school and best friend Kylie Jones Kyle little sister

"Rachel! Were her come on" Jayden said as she stop the car in front the house Rachel pulled out her head phones and looked at the house she got out the car following her sister in. it was 2 story high it had 3 bedrooms and 3 ½ bathroom with a living room kitchen dinning room and a sun room out back was a huge pool and hot tub

"least it a good decent place and has a pool" Rachel Mumble as she walked back into the living room were her sister was standing smiling

"so do you like it the best I could get if u want I give the master bedroom to make up for everything" Jayden said trying to get her sister to smile

"whatever I don't care" She said walking off

"Rachel Michelle Berry I don't appreciate your altitude I'm trying to make a better life for us please don't hate me for it I want the best for u ok please Rachel" Jayden said trying to reach other to her stubborn teenage sister

"Jay-Jay I don't hate I never could I just upset I going to miss everyone at home and hate that I have to start school in the middle of the year" Rachel said crying Jayden walked over and hugged her crying sister

"im sorry Rachy-Bear it was for the best I promise this will be the best thing for us it get better ok and I promise I take u home once in while to visited everyone and will bring them down her to ok" Jayden said kissing her sister head

"ok im going to unpack everything can we go out for supper" Rachel asked Jayden nodded letting her sister and walked off

Rachel was just done packing and was now on her laptop on face book and messenger she saw that Kyle and Kylie were on so she open up a group chat

**XoxoRachxoxo: hey guys im here just finished packing how everything there**

**Kyliebabyxo: hey Rachy everything good here but we miss you :'(**

**XoxoRachxoxo: I miss u guys like crazy to but it not that bad here the house is beautiful jayden gave me the mast bedroom and there a pool and hot tub out back **

**Basketballboy14: hey babe that great well in 6 week is spring break so me and Kylie are driving down to see u and see the place u now call home miss u 3**

**XoxoRachxoxo: really that Great!1 cant wait but I got to go I love u both ttyl bye**

**Basketballboy14 and Kyliebabyxo: bye! Love u 2 ! **

**XoxoRachxox0 logged off**

After the talk with her best friend and boyfriend made this move better her and Jayden went out and had a nice night together around 10 they got home and went off to bed for a long day 2morrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody to love

Chapter 2:

"are you ready for this Rach"Jayden said as her and Rachel walked up to her new high school were she being going for the next 4 years

"ya I have to soon or later" Rachel said smoothing out her shit said was wearing a navy blue blouse with a black tank top under with denim skinny jeans with navy flip flops her brown hair was down and wavy her bangs were over her eyebrows

"ok have fun I see u at 4 if im not here take the bus k" Jayden said as they stop at the front doors

"ok by JJ love u see u 2night" Rachel said hugging her sister walking off into the school she grabbed out her papers that they sent her and look down at them she wasn't watching were she was going when she collided into a hard chest

"owey! "Rachel screamed holding her nose which hurt

"oh my god im so sorry are you ok" the voice said Rachel looked up to see a really tall and muscular guy he was about 6 3 brown eyes and hair r\Rachel couldn't help stare it took her a while to notice he was holding out his hand she took it and got up picking up her stuff

"o yah im ok Im Rachel Berry I new here and wasn't looking down trying to figure out were my locker and classes are this school huge" Rachel said staring up and finding it hard not to get in his brown eyes (stop it Rachel you have a boyfriend)

"ok im Finn Hudson and do you need help I know this school of by heart" Finn said smiling and Rachel Blush

"ya that be great thank you" Rachel said as they walked down the hall toghter getting to know each other better they resilized they had a lot in common and had all their classes together and they both love singing Finn convinced her to join Glee Club. Finn introduce her to his friends including Quinn Fabray, Sam Evan their dating Kurt Hummel and Blaine Edwards their dating and Kurt is Finn half brother. It was now the end of the day and Rachel was putting her stuff away

"hey Rach how was your frist day" Quinn said walking up to her newly found friend Rachel grabbed her back pack and shut her locker and turned toward her new friend smiling

"it was actually pretty good I thought it be the worst thing ever but after meeting u Finn and everyone else it seem like it be good" Rachel said as they walked down the hall towards the choir room were Glee club was being held

"that good so tell me about this boyfriend and best back home" Quinn said as they sat down in the chairs it was still 10 mins early so none accept them was there Rachel smile she totally forgot about them

"well there name are Kyle and Kylie there brother sister Kyle 16 and Kylie 15 me and Kyle been together for 2 years and me and Kylie know each other since birth and it weird I miss Kylie like Crazy and I miss Kyle but not as bad but I still love him he coming down in 6 weeks for spring break you can meet him" Rachel said to Quinn and she nodded as everyone came in Finn sat down by her and she smile big

"hey guys I see we have a new Member nice to have u here Rachel" Mr Schu said smiling Rachel smiled and blushed

"ok now moving on who up frist" Mr Schu said they practice around 4 it was done and Rachel was walking towards the door she hear footstep beside her she looked up to see Finn walking by her

"hey Finn what up" She asked the tall boy by her who she was starting to really like

"Hey Rach I was wondering this Friday im having a party at my place and I was wondering if u wanted to come" Finn asked nervously Rachel Smiled big

"I love to Finn what time" Rachel ask Grabbing out her pink bedazzled blackberry to pencil in the date

"at 7 pm at my place her giving me your phone I give my number and address" Finn said Rachel handed her phone to him as he grabbed his iphone she put her info in and he did the same they handed them back to each other

"ok I see then bye Finn" Rachel said they hugged and she ran off to her sister car


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ring ring

"hello" Rachel said thought the phone she just got out the shower when she heard her phone go off

"hey Rach you ready for the party" Quinn said though the phone Rachel smiled. It was Friday afternoon it been a week since she move there and 2day was Finn party her Quinn Finn Sam were really close

"of course I'm picking out my clothes now so are u meeting me there or are we going together" Rachel asked her new best friend

"I pick u up at 6:40 and we go toghter Sam already at Finns" Quinn said as Rachel Grabbed her black strapless flowy Dress with her match bra and underwear she laid them on her bed and grabbed her black strapless heals

"sound good look I have to go I have to get dress and I have another call see u at 6 bye" Rachel said hanging up and answering her other call

"hey babe" she heard on the other line

"Hey Kyle what up" Rachel said as she put her phone on speaker so she could do her make up and hair

"just want to hear your voice how u been I haven't talk to u since Sunday" Kylie said as Rachel finished up then got dressed

"im sorry Kyle I been busy with school glee club and unpacking the house and I have this party 2night so it been crazy I really love it here it not as bad as I thought Kyle it actually better than I thought" Rachel said smiling as she looked at the mirror admiring herself once she was happy she grabbed her phone taking it off speaker and started walking downstairs to the kitchen she sat at the table

"a party what the hell Rachel you just move there now ur going to a party and your ignoring my call this not like your Rach and your not going to the party I don't want u to" Kyle said pissed off Rachel felt angry towards hin how dare he

"you know what Kyle Screw you im going weather u like it or not im going to have fun with my friends so call me when ur not such an asshole bye!" Rachel screamed thought the phone she press in end she sat there pissed off for a good 40 mins when she heard the doorbell she got up and answer it

"hey Quinn come on in I just got to grab my purse" Rachel said letting Quinn in

"ok Rachel what a matter what wrong" Quinn said concern for her friend

"me and Kyle got in a huge fight but whatever im going to this party drinking and having fun with my friends let's go" Rachel said pulling /Quinn out there house locking the door and getting in /Quinn car

"hey Rach want to Dance" Finn said Quinn and Rachel have been at the party for 5 hours now And /Rachel was down right drunk

"sure I love to Finn" She slurred as he lead her to the dance floor once the got there they started grinding Finn was just as Drunk Rachel turned and Fin leaned down and kissed her she kissed back they started making out

"want to go upstairs for piracy" Finn whispered into her ear as she bit she nodded he then leaded her upstairs to his room locking the door as soon as they got there they attack each other clothes went flying everywhere they were soon in the bed together bodies mended together


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"oh my god my head" Rachel mumble to herself next morning she didn't remember much about last night accepted that she went to a party she sat up rubbing her eyes she looked around and didn't requinse the room she felt something move by her she looked down to see a half naked Finn sleeping by her she then felt he body noticing she had on no cloth and her inner thighs really hurt she screamed when she remember what happen last night she felt Finn move and sit up

"Rach what the hell happen last night" Finn said Rachel Just shook her head and got up putting back on her clothes tears falling down her face

"Rachel stop come here we need to talk don't make me feel like a one night stand" Finn said getting up putting his boxer back on and Grabbed Rachel hand leaning her back to bed and sit

"Finn this was not suppose to happen I was drunk and don't remember much I was just so mad at Kyle I want to get drunk and forget oh my god I cheated I got to go home by Fin" Rachel said crying standing up and running out the door Finn grabbed a shirt and sweats put them on then slip on his shoes and ran out the door he got into his car and saw Rachel walking down the road he pulled up by her an drove slowly along

"Rachel come on get in the car it cold out and way earlier in the morning let me take u home" Finn said Rachel stop and nodded getting in the car still crying

"Finn we cant tell anyone I have to tell Kyle before anything im sorry for storming out I was just scared" Rachel said looking down Finn reached over putting his hand over hers

"Rach I understand and last night was a mistake but I don't regret it I just want u to know I really like u and want to be with u but I can wait it up to you ok"Finn said as he pulled into Rachel driveway as she looked up and saw the car of the person she didn't want to see yet

"ok Finn I called u later bye" Rachel said getting out the car and running up the driveway and into the house when she got in she heard two voice coming from the living room she walked in and saw Jayden sitting there talking with Kyle

"Kyle what are you doing here I though u were coming in 5 weeks" Rachel said wondering y her boyfriend was here early

"I miss u baby and after our fight I wanted to see u and see if your ok" Kyle said as he came over and kissed she pulled back then gave him a little hug

"ok can we go talk there something I need to tell u Jayden I explain after " Rachel said taking Kyle hand leading him upstairs

"what going on Rach you looked sad and scared tell me baby" Kyle said taking her hands

"ok Kyle well last night after our fight I went to the party anyways and I drank way to much I woke this morning in a different bed and with a guy im sorry Kyle I slept with him I don't remember it I was drunk" Rachel sai as she looked up to Kyle with tears in her eyes he looked pissed he dropped her hands and slapped her hard

"you slut how dare I don't care if your drunk were so done so their go sleep with every guy u want don't call me and stay away from me and my sister I never want to see u bitch!" he yelled at her with tears in his eye he ran out the room and out the front door you could hear his car sped down the road Rachel fell on her bed crying she deserve that she cheated on a great guy ad guy she was in love with

"Rachy-bear what happened" Jayden said Rachel sat up holding out her arms her sister ran over and hugged her tightly as her little sister cried

"im such a bitch I cheated on him with Finn I didn't mean to we got into a fight I got drunk and slept with Finn the wrost part of it I was happy I like it I like Finn but I cheated on a boy is really loved" Rachel said crying Jayden just held her after awhile Rachel come down and went to shower after that she changed into her yoga sweatpants and blue baggy t shirt she was sitting on her bed watching a movie when she had a im pop up it was Quinn

**Qunnybeexo: Rach what happen last night I couldn't find u after the party u had me worried sick **

**Rachy-bearxo: im so sorry Quinny I was really drunk and I kind of slept with Finn :{**

**Quinnybeexo: WTF :O are u serious what about Kyle! **

**Rachy-bearxo: he came visited me 2day I told he slapped me then dump me and left and Quinny im falling for Finn I kind of glad it happen but feel like a bitch to what do I do**

**Quinnybeexo: ok well ur single now so go for it and I know it hard but you cant help who u like I have 2 go I text u later love u byes see u Monday **

**Rachy-bearxo: ok love u 2 byes see u then3 Quinnybeexo logged **

After Rachel logged she walked downstairs and went to living room were Jayden was watching a movie Rachel sat down by her and they talked for a bit. After that they decide to have a sister day so they got dress and went out together and had a fun day


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

" oh god" Rachel said as she woke up she got up and ran to her bathroom a hurled in the toilet after about 20 min she flushed it got up on her wobbly legs and brushed her teeth after that she went to shower she then got dress in black yoga sweats a white wife beater with a black short sleeve sweater over top and put her hair in a hi pony tail. It been 6 weeks since the party and the break up her and Finn went on a few date but have yet to make it official. It was the last day of school before spring break ans Rachel felt horrible. She walked downstairs to the kitchen were her sister was sitting dress in her work suit

"Rach you look horrible what wrong"Jayden said sitting down by her sister who look pale

"I donno I threw up like three time this morning my stomach and head really hurt" Rachel said as she darted and ran to the bathroom after 5 mins she walked back into the kitchen were her worried sister was

"your not going to school 2day I booked you an appointment at 10 I cancelled all my meeting and called the school ok" Jayden said and Rachel nodded and went to laid down till then

It was now 10 and Rachel and Jayden were now sitting in the waiting room at the clinic waiting to be call when Rachel got a text from Quinn and Finn

Quinn/**Rachel/**_Finn_

Rachy were are u im worried txt me

_Baby what going on y u not at school_

**Im at the doctor Jayden took I was throwing up all morning so she made me go I txt u later ok love u both xoxo**

**Ok**

After they text back she got called they were now sitting in the office waiting for the doctor to come in

"hey Rachel im Dr Howell what brings you're here 2day" Dr Howell

"well I haven't been feeling good all week and this morning I kept throwing up I have a stomach and head ache" Rachel said as she felt a dizzy spell come on

"ok when was your last period and are u sexually active" Dr Howell asked and Rachel blushed she hated that question especially with her sister sitting right there

"it was last month around this time I should of got it a week ago and yes I am" Rachel said scared to look up

"ok well I need a urine test and blood test so will do that right now' Dr Howell said Rachel nodded as he started to take blood after that he gave a cup to pee in once she was done she came back and gave it to him and hour later he came back with the results

"well the test say ur negative for std and other thing but it does say you positive for pregnancy and your 6 weeks along" Dr Howell said and Rachel broke down and Jayden sat there shocked

"are you sure Doc" Jayden asked for Rachel

"yes I am im going to get u an appointment for next month so then we can do an ultrasound ok I leave you 2 alone if you need anything my number on the card ok bye" Dr Howell said leavening the two girl

"oh my god Jayden im so sorry what am I going to do" Rachel said crying Jayden pulled her sister on to her lap stroking her back

"it ok Rachel im here for you will do this together but you need to tell me who the father Finn or Kyle" Jayden asked Rachel looked up at her with blood shot eyes

"it Finn the night of the party we slept together drunk we had no protection oh god her the father he going to hate I mean were not even together officially" Rachel said crying after a while she calmed enough to walked out to the car

"Rach you got to tell him do u want me to drop u off at school or 2morrow" Jayden said holding her sister hand as she started driving

"2morrow I just want to go home rest im so tired" Rachel whispered Jayden nodded and drove home once they got home Jayden help Rachel to bed Rachel laid thinking about how she was going to tell Finn 2morrow that she was pregnant with his baby after about a hour of laying there thinking she fell asleep it was going to be a long scary say tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"hey Quinn have u seen Finn anywere I really need to talk to him" Rachel siad the next day at school sje was feeling a bit bettter 2day she only got sick once this mornig she was wear a balck tshirt with blue skinny jeans and black high boots with the jeans tuckin them

"he in the gym with the guys and how feeling today u didn't text me back yesterday"Quinn said to her best friend

"im fine now but I explain after k I just need to talk to Finn frist see u at lunch" Rachel said hugging her friend and walking down the hall to the gym once she got there she saw finn just coming out the change room he saw he and smiled he walked over and gave her a quick hug and kiss

" hey Rach how u feeling today" Finn said taking her hand into his 

"im better 2day stomache still hurt but that y need to talk to u can we go somewere eles" Rachel asked and Finn nodded leading her to and empry classroom which was the chior room her grabbed some chairs and they downs

"so what is hunni your scaring me here what is worng" Finn asked the girl he been dating non officially but was ready to make it a official

"well yesterday when I was sick Jayden took me to the doctors and he told me something scary and im just going to say it ok here go Finn I'm pregnant 7 weeks along and it is your baby" Rachel said and Finn went plae helet go of her hand just sitting her

"how we nevr hd sex" Finn said forgetting the day of party Rachel rolled her teary eyes and laughed at is stupidness

"baby we had sex at the party 7 weeks ago member we were pissed drunk gees Finn" Rachel said shaking her head 

"oh ya so what are we going to do"Finn said with all seriousness 

"I dono but I want to keep it and if u don't want any part of it I understand but I just wanted u to know in 8 month you be a dad"Rachel said standing up and walking out crying she was about to leave when she felt arms wrapp around her she looked up to see Finn standing their with tears in his eye she turned around and he pulled her inot a tight hug

"im here for u Rach this was both our fault and if you want to keep it we will and with that I want aske u something" Finn said Rachel smiled though her tears

"what is it Finn" Rachel asked nervously

"will u be my girlfriend officially" Finn asked her she smiled big and jump on him gving him a passionate kiss 

"I love to Finn I wouldn't want anything else to be" Rachel said they kissed a bit longer then headed off the class

"so your pregnant and ur 7 weeks gone" Quinn said her and Rachel decide to have a girl night with Jayden 

"yupp that what I told Finn 2day we decide to keep and hoping to have u help us wil really need" Rachel said looking at her sister and best friend

"of course Rachel will be here for u no matter what right Quinn" Jayden said and Quinn nodded hugging her friend tightly after that the rest of night was spent eating ice cream watching movie mani pedi and I big sleepver in the living room 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Rachel you have company" Jayden said from downstairs it been 5 months since Rachel found sh having a baby she decide to hold off on knowing the sex and she now 6 month and it is july ansd summer. At 3 month they told Finn parnets who didn't like it at all and kicked Finn out now he was living wit Rachel and her sister

"coming hold one"Rachel said standing up from her bed trying not to wake Finn who was fast asleep he was working late last night she walk downstair towards the door and saw her x and x best friend standing there

"what the hell are u guys doing here I thought u hates it me"Rachel said holding her bump protectly

"well I still do but Kylie wanted to see u and she couldn't go alone so I had to come"Kyle said clearly pissed and not wanting to be there and even more after he saw Rachel hug bump

"Gabi im sorry he wouldn't let me call u I tried please don't hate me I still want to be friends" Kylie with tears in her eyes

"me to Kylie I love u and im so sorry for ingring it just been a hard few month as you can see" Rachel said huggin her firend tightly as Kyle rolled his eyes

"it ok and I see how far are u and who is it?" Kylie asked Kyle left before anything telling Kylie to call so they went inot the living room sitting down

"that would be my now boyfriend Finn he the one I slept with at the party and again I still feel horrible for it and im gle u daunt hate me for it and im 6 months" Rachel said with freh tears

"I would never hate u and it was a mistake but as long your happy im glad so can I meet the daddy"Kylie said and Rachel laughed

"maybe later he sleeping now he didn't get home till 1 last ngiht work kept him how long are you in town for" Rachel asked her best friedn who she missed dearly

"only 2 days unless your sister call my mom and asked her to let me stay for the res t of the summer"Kylie said and Rachel smile they both ran to aske her sistrer well Rache walded

"kylie this is Finn Quinn Sam and Noah" Rachel said introducing Kylie to her now friends so thwy could hang together for the rest of the summer since Jayden and her parnets said yes Kyle left right away

"so Finn you're the daddy congrads and don't worry im nothing like Kyle I accept and glad Rachy-Bear found someone good and she likes" Kylie said making Finn laugh

"ok now that we all know who who what should we do" Rachel asked everyone

"Let go to the mall so we can look at baby stuff and get our dresses for homecoming with is a week aftee they started there junior year in septemeber Rachel will be 8 months then they all went their way and had good day together


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I Cant believe your mom and dad are letting you live with us for the next 2 years and get to finished high school with me"Rachel said it has been 2 months and summer is now over and they started there grade 11 year and Rachel is now 8 months and found that Kylie would be living with here till thye graduate

"I know I cant believe it either u should hear Kyle and seen his face he was pissed he turn into a real asshole" Kylie said looking over at her friend who came out the ajoined bathrroom dress in a black flowy baby doll she with jean shorts and black flips flops and her bump showing like crazy he jair was up in a high ponytail with her bang pinned back

"I feel that my fault I still feel horrible he change cause of me im so sorry kylies" Rachel said sitting on her bed Kylie walked over and hugged her tightly

"Rachel it not your fault you made a mistake here I tell u something a week after you move away he slept with Mikayla and they been dating since then so don't feel bad he a jackass and dersvre it ok . Now you have a great life friends boyfriend and a baby to look for now come it the frist day and Finn and Jayden made breakfast" Kylie sai pulling up her pregnant friend who laugh Kylie was wear black skinny jeans with brown high heals boots with a wit shirt with a black vest over her stawberryblonde hair was down and straight

"hey Babe hey Jay- Jay what u guys make" Rachel said as he and Kylie walked into the kicthen Finn turned around and walked over to his pregnant girlfriend he leaned down a kissed her she kissed back warpping her arms around his neck

"hey you to you already have a baby we don't need another soon after knock it off and come eat were having chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and egg sp come eat before school" Jayden said in her motherly tone making Rachel and Finn blused and Jayden and Kylie laughed as they all sat down and at after that the 3 teen cleaned up and head to school well kyile headed to work

"Rachel please for me please come" Quinn begged her best friend it was lunch now and her Kylie and Quinn were walking to the courtyard to meet the boys. Quinn just asked Rachel to come with to a concert this weekend on frida but Rachel was nervous since she was 8 month

"Fine if Finn and Jayden let me and Kylie can come to"Rachel said and Quinn squeled hugging her

"of course I got 3 ticket anyways I just couldn't go alone thank u ur the best"Quinn said as they sat down by the boys who were eating thiere lunch and talking when they saw the girl they gave them hug and kisses Kylie and Noah started dating 2 weeks ago

"so y Rachel best?" Sam asked his girlfriend she looked over to him and smile

"she just said she come with me to the concert if Finn and Jayden let her and if Kylie come. So Finn pretty please" Quinn told her boyfriend then turned to her best guy friend giving the puppy eye dogs

"I don't Quinn and don't give me thoose eyes you know they get me ok Fine if she up for it and you watch she can go just be care ful ok" Finn said and Quinn squeled she got up and gave finn a big bear hug then sat down back by her boyfirend

"so which concert is it" Noah asked as he pulled Kylie on to his lap wrapping his arms around her

"Katy perry and Taylor swift it on Friday at 7" Quinn said happily they eat their lunch then headed off to their afternnon then Glee club after that they all went home to enjoy sometime with their family


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Rachel are you ready the concert start in a hour" Quinn called from downstair were her and Kylie wer standin waiting. Quinn was wearing a pink tshirt an jean mini skirt with black flip flops her blonde hair was down and wavy. Kyli was dress the same but with a brov v neck shirt with a black tank top under

"sorry guys had 2 pee lets go" Rachel said coming down the stairs carefully she was wear a green baby doll th shirt that showed her ever growning bump like had on deimin skinny jeans with green flip flops

"ya come on" Quinn saod as they all left the house and got into Quinn SUV that she got for her 16 brithday in may and Drove towards the concert

"oh my god that concert was so amazing they bot are amazing singer" Quinn said they were just walking down from the stands after the concert

"ya I know hey guys I have to pee again come with me"Rachel said the girl laughed as they were walking toward the bathroom Rachel kept feeling pains in her lower stomach. As they got there she went inot the stall she was about when she felt water fall down her leg and and a sharp pain she sat on the toielt and screamed for Quinn

"Quinn Kylie! Call 911 and Finn I think the babies coming" Rachel said as Quinn called 911 and Kylie helped Rachel out the stall to a bench and talked her toguht her conctraction pain 20 min later she was in a amblacne with Quinn with her and Kylie driving behind in Quinn car Quinn pulled out her purple blackberry and called Finn and Sam

"hey Quinn what up u though u were at the concert"Finn said as he aswer his phone

"Finn were but Rachel water broke were going to the hospital now get down there quick the baby coming" Quinn said fractly in to the phone Finn had wave of emotoin as the word baby and coming in the same sentacne

"ok Quinn I be right here tell Rachel I love her k bye"He said hanging up and ruinning out is house with Noah and Sam folwwing they got into Finn care a drove fast to the hospital

"my Girlfriedn in labour right now and I need to be there were is she her name Rachel Michelle Berry"Finn said at the front desk th secretary told him they ran up their and saw Quinn ans Kylie waiting their finn said by to their friend and went to see his girlfriend who was just getting her epidrural (not sure if it spelled right) after they were done she turned around and smiled

"hey baby"She whispred he smiled and walked over to her grabbing her hands and kissing her

"is really time our baby really coming" Finn said an smiled and nodded she then felt a condtract hit


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"ok Rachel let see how dialuted you are then we can see if time for thos baby to come" Dr Howell said as he went to check

"yup yup your 10 cm so on you next contraction you can push ok" Dr howell said and Rachel nodded Grabbing finn hands. It been 4 hours since she went into labour and now as her contraction hit she pushed she did the 6 more time and there was crying heard out though the room

"congradsatation Finn Rachel you have a beuitul healthy baby girl. Finn would you like to cut the cord" Dr howell said Finn Nodded and did what he got told after that they clean the baby off and wrapped her in a pink blanket and pink hat then handed her to finn who took her over to Rachel. Rachel heald her baby girl in her arms

"she beutiful Finn she look like you but has my hair and eyes"Rachel said smiling Finn smiled to and kissed her and kises there daughter

"Finn go tell everyone will get Rachel and the baby suited ok"Dr howell said Finn nodded kissing Rachel one more time ans went out the room ino the waiting room were Jayden Quinn Sam Kylie and Noah were all sitting waiting

"Finn how is she did she have the baby yet" Jayden said tiredly it was 4 in the morning and no one has slept yet

"Rachel and our baby girl our both good healthy come on you can see them" Finn said everyone smiled and got up giving Finn hugg and congratulating him he then lead them inot the room were Rachel was. He walked over and sat on th bed by Rachel taking his his duaghter in his arms

"what did u guys name her" Jayden asked her sister and borther in law

"well on September 10 at 4:15 am Melissa Grace Hudson was born" Rachel said smiling as her sister smiled she went over to hug her little ister as Finn handed Melissa around

"you gav her my middle name" Jaydeb said with tears in her eyes

"ya you help me out u tooke care my practically my whole life so I want to know my baby will have a name of the person who raise me and her anty" Rachel said they both crying after about and hor everyone held Melissa she was now asleep in her crib it was now Just Finn Rachel Same and Quinn. Noah and Kylie and Jayden head home to ge some sleep

"Quinn sam we forgot to ask u when everyone here but we would like you two to be the god parents to melissa"Rachel said smiling Quinn smiled

"we love to Rachel we kinda have some news to I was going to tell u after the concert but then melissa happen and I for got im pregnant 2 months I just found a week ago" Quinn said as Same held her hands smiling Rachel smiled big

"that so awesome now get over here and give me a hug" Rachel said and Quinn got and hugged her so did sam after that Quinn and sam left leaving the new parnets to soend quality time otghter with here new duaghter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 

"Hey Rachel are you ready" Jayden aske her sister it been 2 weeks since Melissa was born and 2night was their junior prom and they wer all going

"I dono Jay If I sould go what if Melissa need me I don't want to leave I mean she olnt 2 weeks old"Rachel said Kiley jusr fisnhed doing Rachel hair it was in a side ponytail and curled her make up was done and all she need to do was put on her dress

"Rachel Michelle Berry your only a teenager once go enjoy with your boyfriend and friends I take care of melissa for the night go have fun and 2mrrow u can be a mother ok"Jayden said to her little sister who just had a baby 2 weeks ago

"ok fine but u called me if anything happens"Rachel said as she stood up and put her dress it was a silky purple stapless party dress that flowed out at the waist and ened at her knees. She put on her purple starpy 3 inch heals 

"yes I will ok go have fun I love u girls" Jayden said as she kissed the girls cheek. Kiley had on that sam dress but it was black and her hair was down and curled. They walked down to see Finn and Noah Dress in suit Finn had a purple tie and Noah had black one the girl walked dwon the stair to great there dates

"you look gorgoues babe ready to go" Finn said smiling he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend

"ya I guess so bye Jayden bye lissy mommy love u" Rachel kissing her daughter head then left with her boyfriend and cousin and her boyfriend

"Rachel you look gorgeous" Quinn said they just arrived at the dance and saw Quinn and Sam. Quinn was wearing a white strapless flowy party dress that flowed at the was and ende below on her knee with white flats he hair was in a messy nice bun with curl following out you could see Quinn growing bump threw her dress

"thanks Quinn you look grougeus to come on guys lets dance" Rachel said trying to have lot of fun and not think about her baby at home Jayden was right your only teenager once

"hey baby what up" Finn said as he sat down by his girlfriend who was playing with her phone it was now 11 at night and Finn and Rachel got crown king and queen 

"nothing I just miss lissy I tried to call but Jayden phone off and she not awnsering the house phone" Rachel said Finn looked at his worried girlfriend

"well do u want to go home and check it out im tired anyways" Finn asked Rachel nodded they got and said by to their friends and head home once they got there the house was quiet the walked inot the the nusrsey after they found out Rachel was pregnant they re did on the bathroom changing it into a nursery . When they walked in they saw Jayden in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Melissa

"hey guys what are u doing back so early" Jayden whispered to the two teen parnets. Rachel smiled and walked over and stokred her daughter head 

"well you didn't awsner ur phone or the house one and my mother instict kicked in and Finn was tired"Rachel said as she picked up Melissa out of Jayden arms

"I diconnted the house phone and my cell I turned it off between u calling like 8 time and Finn 12 times none was getting any sleep" Jayden said making the tow parnetrs laugh

"well im sorry we love our daughter so much but thank u Jayden I had fun 2night now im going to put my daughter to bed and have a good night with my boyfirend and before u say anything nothing like that yet were waiting I love Jay"Rachel said leaning down kissing her sister cheek she then put her baby in the crib then the three them laft the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"happy sweet 16 Rachel" Jayden Finn and Kiley said it has been 3 months since Melissa was born. It was now December 14th and 2day was Rachel 16 birthday Finn turned 16 a month after Melissa was born on October 18 She just woke up and went downstairs to see Finn kiley and Jayden made her a brithday breakfast for her

"guys this is amazing thank you I love u all but were is lissy" Rachel said smiling then her mother instict kicked in

"babe she upstair sleeping I just put her down she was up at 3 this morning so I got up with her cause today your special dau now come sit and eat" Finn said leading her to the kitchen stting her at the table they all sat down to eat.

"so Rachel what do u want to do 2day since it your day" Jayden asked her now 16 year old daughter

"can we call up Quinn Sam and Noah and go out for lunch then we can come back here and hang out for a bit before my party I already know about" Rachel said laughing at her family they looked at her like how did u find out.

"how did know babe who told u" Finn asked his girlfriend

"no one told me I over heard u and Quinn on the phone well I was bathing Melissa I am mother got good ears"Rachel said laughing

"well act surpise still for quinn k she put a lot into it" Finn said wrapping his arms around her as Kiley and Jayden cleaned up

"fine im going to shower and get ready can u call them please"Rachel asked Finn nodded and leaned down to kiss her

"ya I love u cheack on lissy while your up there" Finn said as she walked away

"hey Quinn Sam Noah" Rachel said as she walked into the café were she was meeting her friend for lunch she was Carrying Melissa in her carrier well holding Finn hand who had the diaper bag Kily and Jayden were right behind her

"hey Rachy Happy birthday"Quinn said as Rachel gave her a one armed hug so did Same and Noah wishing her a happy brithday after that they sat down and order

"so Quinny how the pregnancy going"Rachel said as she took as she took her crying dughter out the carrier and feeding her her bottle

"it ok I just cant belive im already 7 month and in 3 more our boy will be here"Quinn said smiling and Same smile and kissed her

"here Rachel we got you something it from me and Quinn"Sam said handing Rachel a big box. Rachel handed Melissa off to Finn who burped and rcked back to sleep/ Rachel open the box to see a photo album and a note she picked up the note and read it out loud

"To Rachel happy sweet 16 girl we love u and our glad your our friend we made this photo album so it can remind you every him you look at it. You remember all the good time we had in the last 11 month. We hope you keep adding to it and we have more great memories love u all Quinn and Sam"Rachel read after that she put the note down and look thought the picture

"awwe guys you even put Melissa in here thank you I cherished this forever I love u guys" Rachel said now crying she got up and hugged her friend

"dann hormone how did u deal with this Rach"Quinn said whipping her tears

"there a bitch hey" Rachel said laughing as ther food came they ate and then open more present. From Finn sho got a gold necklace with her name on and form her sister she got a I pod touch and Kiley and Noah got her some new clothes

"night baby love u"Rachel whisperd she just got home from her party and was now chamged into sweat and tank top and kissing her dughter head. Finn just got back home form droppinng of Jenny she was 14 and ther babysitter. Rachel quietly left the room shutting the door and went to her room were Finn was laying on the bed in just his boxer and sweats

"she down now" Finn said Rachel nodded and crawled on the bed and laid down on top of Finn who kissed her head wrapping his arms around her

"Thanks for everything tonight Finn it was amzing I love u" Rachel said as she sat upand kissed Finn passionately

"I love u 2 babe always and forever"he said making Rachel smile she leaned and kissed him. Soon they were making out Rachel was now laying on the bed and Finn was over top her kissing down her neck he removed her shirt kissing down her chest and stomach back up to her lips

"your so beautiful and I cant belive your mine"Finn said against her lips

"make love to me Finn I'm ready" Rachel said and Finn smiled he stared removing her clothes as she did the same after they were both naked Finn Grabbed a condom putting on then started making love to the girl he wanted to spend his life with after a while they were snuggled up under th cover asleep after a wonderful day and night


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Finn come on get up it Lissy frist birthday can u believe she already one" Rachel said she woke up at 4 am this mornig and being trying to get Finn up it was Saturday Septemeber 10th and wanted to make a tradtion that at 4:15 am they all get up toghter and make a family Breakfast. They startred ther senior year last week

"ok im up but y we up at 4 in the morning on Saturday"Finn said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked over to his girlfriend of almost 2 years who was already dress and shower she was dress in demin skinny jeans and with a green t shirt her hair was in a high pony tail

"cause at exactly 4:15 am Melissa Grace Hudson was born and I want to make a tradition that at this time and day every year that we get up as a family and make breakfast so come on please then we can watch some move then later go meet up with Quinn Sam and Matthew" Rachel said pulling up Finn who was in pj pants and black t shirt. Quinn had her baby when Melissa was 6 monthd old she had boy his name is Matthew James Evan he is now 6 months old. After she got Finn up she walked into her daughter room who was still asleep

"Lissy wake up it your brithday" Rachel said as she turned on the light and wlaked over to the crib were her daughter was jusr waking up

"mommy daddy me 1" lissy said making Rachel and Finn smile at there smart one year old who sat up holding out her arms out. Rachel picked her up on her hip well Finn Grabbed he bottle and clean diaper and wipes and clean clothes

"yes your are baby and right now 2day a year ago you were born so me and daddy made a tradition that we would all wake up toghter at this time and have a brithday breakfast how does that sound sweetie"Rachel said as they all walked downstairs to the living room Rachel quickly changed Melissa and then took her into the kicthen putting her in the hi chair /finn refill her bottle and handed it to her. After they had breakfast and watch some movie then put melissa down for a quick nap and went to go shower and get dress them self ater that they call Quinn and Sam to come down

"Quinn Sam And Matt are here babe" Finn said as he answered the door to see Quinn standing there holding a babbling Matt Sam was holding a bigb box wrapped up Finn let them in and they went to the living room were Jayden Erin Jayden boyfirend and Kiley and Noah were sitting

"hey guys sorry Melissa drew over herself so had to give her a bath" Rachel said coming down the stair with Melissa in her arms who was in a pink shirt blue jeans and black and pink polka dot vans

"it ok Rach and Lissy happy brithday princess we got you present"Quinn said as Rachel put down Melissa who ran over to her anty hugging her. Sam help his neice open her present it was some clothes toys and and really big teddy

"thank yous untle Sam and Aunty quinn me wuv it"Melissa sai she was almost good with her words but still had troubles

"you welcome baby we love u" Quinn said kissing her cheek as Sam did the same. After opening all her present and having cake they played some games and just hung out

"wow she a tired girl"Rachel said as she saw Finn Carrying Melissa up the stair later that night she had her head tucked awy in finn neck withher arms and leg dangling around his neck and waist

"ya well she had huge brithday did se her she was so happy" Finn said as he changed her out her clothes into pjs and tucked her away in her crib kissing her good night Rachel did the same well they left the room and went to there getting ready for bed

"ya she was so spoiled today but im glad at the end the night were the one that get to tuck her in" Rachel said as her and Finn got inot bed toghter

"I know im kinda glad we didn't wait Melissa the best thing too happen I mean it been hard but I wouldn't change anything for the world" Finn said as thy both started to fall sleep after another wonderfull day


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Melissa Grace time to get up it your frist day of school" 21 year old Rachel said to her now 5 year old daughter who was starting grade one 2day.

In the last five Finn Rachel and their friend have all graduted high school and starting their now 3r year of collage. Rachel and Finn who ere now 21 got married last year in a small summer ceremony and Melissa is now 5 and in grade one she was a very smart kid. Rachel was going to school to be a nurse and Finn was studying to work in business and wanted to own his own restant. Jayden who is now 28 is married to Erin for 3 year now and have a 3 year old son name Jamie she still a lawyer and erin is a doctor. Quinn and Same are 21 and engaged Matt there son his who will be 5 in 6 months and starting grade 1 to. Quinn was studying to be a msuci teacher and was expected their 2nd child in 6 montths. Sam was study to be a English teacher. Kiley and Noah are21 and still dating and expecting thiere frist child in 2 months kylie was working to be a nusrse to and Noah was working to be a sprots announcer. They were all attending U of Ohio. And were living in their own aprtmnets which happen to all be in the same bulding but difrnet floors

" mommy do I have to cant I just stay in bed please" Melissa said as she rolled to face her mom who was standing by her door with her arms crossed

"don't try that Melissa Grace your dad tried it all the time and he doesn't get away with it so get your litle butt up and dress and come down fo breakfast" Rachel said as he daughter groaned and got out bed and started getting ready Rachel rolled her eye she was so much like Finn.

"mommy what can I wear" Melissa aske her mom looking though her dawers Rachel walked into the room grabbing out a pair of jeans clean underwear and a black t shirt and purple lulu lemons sweater that lissy got fo her 5th brithday

"here baby put these on then come down stairs and I brush your hair k' Rachel said giving the clothes to her daughter who was already at her waist she definaly has her daddy hight

"ok mommy love u" Melissa said hgging her mom whp elaned and kissed her daughter head

"love u 2"Rachel said letting her go and headed towards thhe kitchen were her husband was making breakfast she walked over and wrapped her around his waist from behind kissing his back

"hey gorgous is our little montser up" Finn said as she finshed the oankcakes eggs and bacon putting on the table and getting the sliverware and dishes out after that he finally gave Rachel her morning kiss

" ya she getting Dress and coming here now I hear her" Rachel said just as their daughter came inot the kicthen

"morning daddy what for breakfast" Melissa said as she hugged her dad he picked uo kissing her

"morning monster we having pancakes and eggs and Bacon" Finn said putitng her down on the chair as they sat down and ate breakfast after that Finn Rachel cleaned and Melissa wa watch cartoons

"so I have a doctor appointment 2day at 3 so you have to pick Lissy up from school I take her since I have class this morning" Rachel said and Finn nodded

"ya I have a class 2night so I pick her up bring her home then when u get back I go to class" Finn said Rachel smiled and leaned up to kiss him

"ok I love u see u then bye" Rachel said as she grabbed her stuff and Lissy stuff taking her to school

"hello Rachel your ready for your check up" Dr Howell said and Rachel smiled

"ok well im going to take some test you said u been getting sick a lot lately and been gaining wait right" Dr hwoll asked

"ya but it wasn't bad 2day havent got sick yer" Rachel said dr Howell nodded and did the test an hour later she cam back with the results

"well Rachel it look like you are 6 weeks pregnant congraduation" Dr Howell said smiling Rachel smiled to and thank the dr after that she did some grocery shopping then headed home to her daughter .


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

" ok guys why I bought u all here is cause I have a big ennoucment" Rachel it has been week since she found out about her baby and she want everyone toghter so she can tell them as a family

"what is it Rachel" Quinn asked her best friend who couldn't stop smiling

"im pregnant im about 7 weeks" Rachel said as she got congratulation and huggs after eryone went Finn Came over and pulled her inot a big hug and kiss

"this time better a boy I don't want to be out number any more it like girls rule my life" Finn said making Rachel laughed she kissed him again

"well you love us no matter what and u know what I want a boy to" She said as she felt someone clig around her waist

"mommy does this mean im going to be a big sister" Melissa asked her Rachel picked up her daughter who had so much of her dad in her but with her mom brains and eyes

"yah sweeti in 8 months you soom have a borhter or sister but what do u want it to be" Rachel asked melissa

"I want u to have a boy causse poor daddy has benn stuck with all girls for 5 years I feel bad for him" Melissa said making everyone ooh and aww and laughed

"I totally agree princess that y you're my girl" Finn said taking his daughter into his arm hugging her he then pulled Rachel in everyone hung and had fun around 9 everyone went to put the kids to bed and spent time with there family

Rachel and Finn were aying in bed disguting names for their new baby

"I like Tyler Scott for a boy and Tayten Michelle for a girl what do u think" Finn said smiling as Rachel notcied her use her middle name

"I like them both their eaxcalty what I was thinking but for now let get som sleep we have big day 2morrow" Rachel said kissing Finn good night as he turned off the light snugled up to his wife and falling asleep

The end for now

A squeal will be up soon thanks for all the support


End file.
